


Tapestry, Measurements, and a Kiss

by Itio



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Mild Conflict, and dolls, and for bodies, pre marionette valkyrie, shu has a thing for measuring things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 13:52:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17829791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itio/pseuds/Itio
Summary: Shu is taking measurements from Nazuna for the next Valkyrie uniform and-?





	Tapestry, Measurements, and a Kiss

    After some time convincing Nazuna into the Handicrafts room, Shu finally had his way. He nearly dragged the smaller boy by his hand to the room. He opened the door to reveal a room full of shelves and shelves full of bolts made of expensive looking fabrics, a couple tables with sewing machines on them, and a small section separated by mirrors where Nazuna assumed people tried on their hand-made outfits. Shu told him to go stand in that secluded area of the room.

Shu took his tape measure from a drawer under his prized, vintage sewing machine. _Ah, to have a reason to use her once more. It truly is a blessing._ He turned around to glance over his new unit member. Valkyrie; such a fitting name for the two of them. “Get undressed. I cannot take your measurements accurately with clothing on.” He turned away once again to find a notebook and pen to write down the measurements for later use.

    Nazuna was nervous to say the least at the thought of undressing in front of Shu. This was the first time he would see him out of his uniform, let alone naked. _It’s only for measurements. That’s all. No big deal. Itsuki is a trustworthy person._ Nazuna slowly removed his blazer, tie, shirts, and pants, and folded them each before moving onto the next article of clothing.

    After a moment longer of searching, Shu returned to stand close to Nazuna. He took a glance over the now nearly naked boy in front of him and smiled, “Much better.” He placed the notepad down on the small table near them and stretched out the tape measure.

With expert hands, Shu wrapped the tape around Nazuna’s chest and muttered a number under his breath before moving to his waist and then his hips. He paused a moment to jot down those numbers for future reference before he began again. He started at his feet, taking measurements for what Nazuna assumed were hand-made shoes.

Shu moved slowly, meticulously, as he worked on getting every aspect of Nazuna measured and written down. It was an intimate process and Nazuna could feel the heat building on his face as Shu gently caressed his thighs. The small compliments Shu gave him, “ _perfection, Nito. You are truly a work of art, Nito,”_ were getting to him. Nazuna shifted uncomfortably, unconsciously, only to be scolded by Shu to stand still so he can have accurate measurements. How long will he be tortured so?

Nazuna watched Shu work as he moved to his arms, taking measurements of each digit, his wrist, forearm, bicep, and various lengths of his arm. “Itsuki… is all of this ne-”

“Yes, it is, Nito. Your outfit must be perfect and it cannot be if something does not fit properly.” So, obviously, every piece of him must be measured, down to the individual finger. Shu looked at him with those stern lavender eyes as he spoke and Nazuna had to suddenly hold himself together. _What is…. This feeling?_

Before Nazuna realized what he was doing, he had his lips on his unit mate’s and…. He didn’t want to let it go. He was glad that Shu didn’t seem to move away either. The kiss lingered for a short moment before Nazuna managed to pull himself away. “I-I’m sho- sorry Itshu- Itsuki.” He bit his tongue as he tried to hold back the lisp that made him feel ashamed.

Shu stared at Nazuna for a moment and then smiled that smile that made Nazuna fear for his life as he watched Shu fly out a window to chase him down the first time they met. Nazuna didn’t know how to describe what that smile meant nor how it made him feel other than ‘strange.’

Shu gave Nazuna a small kiss to bring him back to reality. His hands wandered across his arms and down his soft thighs. “Ah… you truly are a work of art, Nito. You are something to be treasured and protected….” He gave another small peck to his lips. “I shall turn you into perfection, _my doll_.”

Nazuna wasn’t sure what his body was trying to tell him. He wasn’t sure what Shu was trying to tell him. His… doll? That’s their stage personas. Was he wanting to practice their interactions? Then why did he kiss back? Why is he touching him so softly? These were not interactions rated for the stage… “Itsuki-”

“Dolls do not speak, Nito…” Shu hummed against his lips, “but you like this, correct?” Shu gave him another soft kiss when he received an ernest nod from Nazuna. “Then I will continue. In order to create beautiful clothing for someone, one must know how their body moves and how they feel. Measurements can only speak for so much of a person’s physique.” While he could go on for days on the subject of accurate measurement and fitting, he will pause that subject for now.

Nazuna wanted to ask what he even meant by that. How their body moves? How they feel? How does kissing and touching him tell Shu any of that? He took a deep breath to try and keep himself silent and to visibly relax. It wasn’t as if he didn’t want this; Shu was a beautiful man, an untouchable man. When Shu kissed him again, he took this chance to kiss back open mouthed. If he was going to do this, he was going to go all out. If he was hated after this, then he would accept it.

The sudden feeling of _wet_ on his lips had Shu taken aback. Though, once he realized what it was, he reciprocated. He was gentle and slow, exploring the taste to the best he can.

The best way for Nazuna to explain how this felt was the most stereotypical way; Shu was soft and warm. His tongue traced the front of his teeth before passing through and exploring further, working slowly as if to memorize the sensation. Nazuna had to part first. He was panting softly and his cheeks were flushed a dark pink.

“Yes, I think I have enough information now.” Shu took a step back from Nazuna and looked away. Though, Nazuna caught a glance at the equally flushed face on Shu. “You can leave, Nito. I will have our new uniforms completed in a week. You can come back then.” Nazuna watched as Shu moved around the handicrafts room to fiddle with fabrics and trims, making sure not to look towards him.

This was his chance. He had to. Sneaking up from behind, Nazuna wrapped his arms around the other man, noting the size difference. They were in the same year; it wasn’t fair they were so far apart in height- _Off topic Nazuna. Back to the task._

Shu all but froze solid at the feeling of arms around his middle. “Nito-? What are you-?” He glanced back to see him without turning around. “I told you, you could leave. I still have Kagehira to get a hold of and measure as well.” It was obvious he was trying to have the blonde leave of his own volition rather than be physically removed.

Nazuna huffed and pulled away, pouting. “Fine! It isthn’t as if I wanted thith!” He shouted, not caring what he sounded like. Was it a little petty? Yes. Did Itsuki need it? Yes. The second Shu turned around, flustered and surprised, Nazuna stood on his tip toes to press another kiss to his lips. “You really need to learn how to talk to others, Itsuki. I’m not some doll to be treasured as an _item_. I’m a person, with feelings.”

After that, Nazuna turned to walk out, leaving Shu with the fleeting memory of lips against his own.

-END-

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> As always, thanks for reading!  
> This is a gift for my secret valentine, I hope you liked reading it as much as I did writing it!


End file.
